


马尔福日记同人本 之 德拉科日记部分

by Lorelei1012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 《马尔福日记》是一本合写的日记体同人文，记录了马尔福家族几代人从小到大的心路历程。其中，德拉科的部分由我执笔。
Kudos: 3





	1. 学前篇

**Author's Note:**

> 与百度贴吧的lesliya（卢修斯日记部分作者）和如果马特不想忘（斯科皮日记部分作者）合写的这本马尔福同人本，是我第一本（也是目前为止唯一的一本）实体同人作品。我们三个来自同一个语言cosplay的QQ群，本身是认识很久的朋友，合写同人本期间也合作得非常顺利，且至今仍是经常有联系的朋友（没错，已面基数次）。我很珍惜这样的友谊和缘分，也很高兴我们的作品能够保留下来。
> 
> 另外，感谢各位粉丝对这本书的热爱，它能够卖到脱销难求，是我原本根本没有料到的，谢谢你们。（不过我真没有存货了……我连自留的那本都出给网友了，真没有了……）

1987.06.05 星期五 晴  
今天是我的7岁生日，我收到了一个日记本。我正在往它上面写字。我一点也不喜欢它，好吧，喜欢一点点。我喜欢它的封面，那个银色的马尔福家徽，上面还有两个字母D.M，是我的名字。但我不喜欢剩下的部分：每个月都要写至少两篇日记，这个数目还会随时变化；每篇日记不得少于一百个词，而且不可以有错字；爸爸会检查它们，直到我能够施魔法阻止他检查为止。爸爸答应我会尊重我的想法，但我怀疑这一点。他在买我的生日蛋糕的时候就是这么说的，但我最后得到的蛋糕并不是那个我喜欢的双层法式巧克力酱盛宴，而是一个普通的水果蛋糕。爸爸，你管这叫尊重吗？

——多少字了？应该够了，马尔福绝不多浪费精力。  
1987.06.15 星期一 阴  
潘西家的花园真大！帕金森先生特别喜欢我，带我去花园玩，还送了我一盒香料，但很不幸的是，这盒香料被我爸爸拿走了，是的，事实并不是“儿子体贴地把它送给了母亲”，而是“父亲为了表示他的体贴剥夺了儿子的礼物转送给他的妻子示好”。就算爸爸在月末看到这篇日记也无所谓，反正他没法不承认。就算我不是真的需要这种安神香料就能睡得很香，那也是我的礼物，一个马尔福怎么能任由别人剥夺属于他的东西？  
1987.06.20 星期六 雨  
为什么妈妈进我的卧室从不敲门，而我进爸爸妈妈的卧室就一定必须敲门？可恶的多比，它只是个小精灵，怎么敢阻止我去找妈妈？而更可恶的是，妈妈竟然没有处罚它，而是处罚了我！难道只有爸爸和妈妈晚上的时候有自己的游戏要玩，我就没有吗？为什么妈妈可以直接推门进来，不管我是不是在写日记或者换内裤，而我就不行呢？这不公平，爸爸说我们不该讲求公平，但当我处于公平下面的时候，我就是要求公平，这样我虽然不能变成站在公平上面的人，至少也不会被压在下面。我命令多比为我的卧室门施了个咒语，这样有人靠近的时候我就能知道了。多比很不情愿，我威胁它说要把它的手放进火炉里烤，它就照办了。  
1987.07.05 星期日 晴  
文森特真傻，我是说克拉布。不知道为什么，爸爸不喜欢我跟克拉布称呼教名。我觉得他有时候还是很可爱的，傻乎乎，但是很听话，还把他的新玩具扫帚送给了我。好吧，是我“暗示”他，如果把他的新扫帚送给我，他就能提早得到一根属于自己的魔杖。但这事儿谁说得准呢？负责给他买魔杖的又不是我。我听见爸爸跟克拉布先生在客房里的谈话了，他们又提到了那个词儿，“食死徒”。爸爸不许我跟任何人谈论这个词，为什么他自己还偷偷地说？  
1987.07.31 星期五 晴  
天气真热，我一点也不想写这该死的日记，只想把自己淹死在水里。为什么我们不能去游泳呢？就像上个星期一样？潘西跟我约好了这周五一起去，要给我带她喜欢吃的覆盆子果酱冰淇淋，为什么妈妈又改变主意了呢？周六我就看不到潘西也吃不到冰淇淋了，美容难道比冰淇淋还重要吗？女巫们真是麻烦，总要对自己的相貌关注那么多，尤其是年长的女巫们。潘西就不这样。  
1987.08.13 星期四 晴  
今天是个幸运的日子，是我第一次学骑飞天扫帚。我一下子就爱上了这种运动，像很多日后伟大的魁地奇明星一样。我最喜欢的队伍是霍利黑德哈比队，它是最独一无二的队伍。我最喜欢的是找球手这个角色，因为那是最技术精湛的人才能担任的。将来上了霍格沃茨，我会成为斯莱特林的找球手，这是毫无疑问的。今天在骑爸爸的那把彗星260的时候，我一点也没觉得害怕，要知道，这是我第一次骑扫帚！但是我飞得特别好，连爸爸也这么说，尽管他经常说妈妈特别年轻，用的也是同一种腔调，但这一次，我觉得他说的是真话。我是个聪明的马尔福，能够分辨出什么是真话的。  
1987.08.14 星期五 晴  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
一个马尔福不应当为了玩魁地奇而耽误了读拉丁文。  
1987.08.24 星期一 晴  
好吧，父亲说上一篇日记不算数，这个月我还得写一篇。我决定写一写我对父亲的印象。父亲是我的偶像，尽管他经常说话不算话，经常苛责我，我都七岁了他还罚我抄句子，但他依然是我的偶像。我很崇拜他，很多来家里做客的人都很崇拜他，所有人都对他说话客客气气，甚至很讨好，因此也讨好我——我终于明白帕金森先生送我礼物的真正原因了。他对那些人都很和蔼可亲，但我知道其实他瞧得上的没有几个，因为等他们从客厅走了之后，父亲总是会换上一副厌倦的脸色对母亲说几句调侃的话。他从来不在我背后这样说我——我偷听来的。所以他对我比对那些人好。这也很正常，毕竟他是我的父亲。但这也为我树立了一个目标：我长大后，要成为能让别人在背后都敬畏的人。

虽然，我还是很讨厌他罚我写句子。我不就晚读了一小时拉丁文吗？  
1987.09.10 星期四 雨  
弗林特家的那个家伙去上霍格沃茨了，叫什么来着？马库斯，对。我很惊讶那么蠢的傻大个儿竟然能收到霍格沃茨的录取信，他一点脑子都没有。上次参加他的生日会，他笨手笨脚地打翻了高脚杯，香槟泼了自己一身，然后没出息地大哭大闹，闹出了一场大笑话。如果我敢这么做，爸爸会关我一星期的禁闭而且不给我买糖吃。不过我也不会这么做的，我早就不会碰倒杯子、打翻盘子了，虽然，在只有我和爸爸妈妈三个人一起吃饭的时候，我还是会偶尔用手直接拎着牛排往嘴里塞，爸爸也不会说什么，我猜他小时候也经常这么干。今天爸爸给我买了一套水晶量具，从明天起，我要开始学习魔药称量与药材处理了。爸爸说，如果我学得好，在圣诞节的时候就会请一位最好的魔药大师来辅导我。  
1987.09.11 星期五 雨  
这是我学过最枯燥的科目！为什么雏菊根要切得大小一致？为什么犰狳汁要滴定到5.00 ml丝毫不可以有偏差？难道多了一丁点会有什么区别吗？不过才几个西可一瓶而已。我研磨的蟾蜍眼睛永远也通不过最细的那个粉末筛子，我生气地把它们扔了一地，然后命令多比在爸爸回来之前把它们打扫干净。  
1987.11.01 星期日 阴  
明天是个很重要的日子，那就是爸爸的生日。妈妈神神秘秘地往家里搬了一个大箱子，不让任何人知道里面是什么。多比这个星期被妈妈指责了无数次，因为地毯铺得不够整齐，或者窗帘没有换成她满意的颜色。为了方便爸爸的朋友前来祝贺，生日会设在了周末的晚上，也就是今晚。爸爸的生日一向过得很低调，只有几个老朋友前来祝贺，吃一顿饭，聊聊过去的日子；然而又过得很高调，持续一个星期，都会有各种各样的包裹飞到庄园门口来，里面装着各种名贵的药材，珠宝，或者其他稀奇的玩意儿，外加一张小字条。

现在，爸爸正跟那些老朋友们在会客厅谈得正欢。那些人大部分都是我的朋友的父亲，扎比尼先生，克拉布先生，高尔先生，诺特先生，还有帕金森先生和格林格拉斯先生。我跟他们一一打过了招呼，跟母亲也道了晚安，才回到自己的房间里写日记。我和母亲今天都没有去打搅父亲的会客，因为明天，父亲真正的生日，才是我们一家人庆祝的。  
1987.11.02 星期一 阴  
生日快乐，爸爸，我和妈妈永远爱你！

我还是没能知道妈妈那个箱子里送给爸爸的到底是什么，这并不是说我没有试图弄清楚过。但那个箱子被施了魔法，而就算我利用了爸爸妈妈的好心情也没能套出话来。他们只是很可恶地相视一笑，像是有什么只有他俩才知道的秘密似的，这一点让我很气愤。

不过，这不影响我精心准备了送给爸爸的礼物。是的，我忍了好久，连在日记里都没写，就是怕爸爸提前侦查，毕竟我把日记藏在抽屉里是难不住爸爸的。我为他画了一幅画，画上是爸爸，妈妈和我坐在一起。虽然我把爸爸的鼻子画得有点歪，但总体效果还是不错的。爸爸收到这幅画的时候的表情，我想是有点疑惑这个歪鼻子的男人是谁，但他还是从其他的线索里分辨出来我画的是他。他很高兴，这毫无疑问，而且没有把它交给多比收起来，而是亲手把它拿到楼上去，挂在了图书室的墙壁上。  
1987.11.12 星期四 晴  
今天才发现我上个月没有写日记，但父亲并没说什么。也许他已经默许了我不必每月完成两篇，也许他忘了。实际上，现在写日记已经成了我的某种习惯，也许你会说一个男孩子有写日记的习惯不是很“男子汉”，但我不这么认为。我见过父亲的日记本，虽然我打不开它，但从外表上看，也是写了很多页的。爸爸小时候一定也写日记，也许这是马尔福家的一个传统，等我长大后才会得知的某种传统。  
1987.12.28 星期一 雪  
圣诞快乐！现在的我在阿拉斯加最负盛名的滑雪场度假村里，当然，它是麻瓜开的，但并不妨碍这里吸引了同是滑雪爱好者的男巫和女巫们。麻瓜的取暖设施很低劣，我们在套房里偷偷地用了一点魔法，整个屋子暖融融的。我们带了多比，所以不用担心做清洁服务的麻瓜进到屋子里发现到处都是悬挂在空中的圣诞挂饰和搁在桌子上的魔杖。我们都换上了麻瓜的西装，妈妈则穿着麻瓜样式的皮草大衣。爸爸很喜欢麻瓜的女性服饰，但妈妈很讨厌，说它们“剪裁过于贴身，不得体”。我很喜欢麻瓜的西装大衣，加上几个温暖咒，比毛皮斗篷要帅气，还很暖和。

我和爸爸昨天从最高的滑雪坡上往下俯冲的时候出了一点小事故：我也没搞清楚是怎么回事，只记得我快速冲下去的时候特别激动，想着要是能飞起来该有多畅快！然后——然后我就真的飞起来了！我吓得大叫了起来，身旁的爸爸也吓坏了，连忙抽出魔杖给我施了个缓冲咒语，我才没从雪坡上摔下来。幸好周围也没有多少人，没能把魔法部那帮烦人的老家伙招了来。回到房间后妈妈很担心，爸爸却很高兴，说这是我的魔法力量强大的表现。我没怎么太理解，但很想再体验一次飞翔。  
1988.01.05 星期二 阴  
父亲兑现了他的诺言，为我请来了一位魔药大师辅导我。他就是西弗勒斯·斯内普教授。他有一双能把人看透的黑眼睛，并且要么就板着一张脸，要么就做出一副令人不舒服的笑容。不过，他也是是霍格沃茨的一名教师，是父亲年轻时的同学和朋友。他是斯莱特林有史以来最年轻的院长，也是最出色的魔药专家。他查看了我的魔药基本操作，皱着眉头对我进行技巧上的纠正，竟然都是些课本里没有的方法。他教我切雏菊根的方式很特别也很有效，很轻松地一转一扭就能把难切的根切成粗细均匀的小段。父亲和母亲对他都很热情，留他在家里吃了晚饭，开了一瓶50年的小精灵酿造的葡萄酒招待他。我很奇怪，能得到父亲热忱款待的人通常都很容易分辨：他们穿着华贵的袍子，谈论着加隆，政治，加隆，动向，加隆。而斯内普教授跟他们都不一样，他只穿了一件素面的教师袍子，头发也没经过精心的打理，好像只出去买个面包似的，而他们谈话的内容无外乎天气，学校，天气，魔药，天气，更重要的是，晚饭后父亲照例把我打发出了客厅，而我照例趴在门口偷听的时候，竟然什么都听不到——显然是施了静音咒的效果。  
1988.03.20 星期日 晴  
三月里，威尔特郡开始回暖。今天是难得的好天气，我陪着母亲来到了伦敦对角巷。圣诞假期结束后，父亲为我安排了更加严格的学习课表，不时地为我请来几个类似于家庭教师的人予以指导。我每周都要背诵常见药材的分辨与基本用途，学习各种简单的魔咒，还要读一些拉丁文和魔法历史书籍。这些课程有的很有趣，但大部分都相当枯燥，我不得不打起精神去应对它们，没什么时间写我的日记。妈妈带我到了摩金夫人的服装店，为我裁了两件新的袍子，没那么厚，能够适应转暖的气温。她高兴地说我长高了不少，不过我没发现，也许她只是夸张。  
1988.06.05 星期日 雨  
八岁生日快乐！不知不觉，我写这本日记已经一年了。我第一次感受到时间从身旁流逝的印记，那就是这本日记。第一篇日记距离现在是那么遥远，隔着厚厚的一叠羊皮纸，隔着中间那么多那么多的日子。重新翻开到第一页，我看着自己不太通顺的句子笑了一会儿。不过今年，我很高兴终于如愿以偿地得到了我的双层巧克力盛宴蛋糕。我吃得满脸都是巧克力奶油，到现在了肚子都是鼓鼓的，有点不舒服。妈妈送了我一支金色镶边的羽毛笔，是上次在对角巷的“奢·文具”店里的最新款。现在我正在用它来写我8岁的第一篇日记；爸爸送的是一枚属于我自己的马尔福徽章，上面烫金的字写的是“D.M”。我把它别在我最新的一件礼服长袍上，跟爸爸和妈妈照了张相，然后就把它收起来了。我有一个专门放这类东西的抽屉，就在我现在写字的桌子左手下方。它有一把锁可以锁住，钥匙放在枕头底下。抽屉里面放着我的新徽章，一块霍格沃茨的校徽，一张漂亮的巧克力糖纸，还有一颗大大的水晶宝石。

我许了三个生日愿望：

希望爸爸妈妈和我都幸福快乐。  
希望我能得到一把最新款的飞天扫帚  
希望我的生日礼物比潘西，布雷斯还有其他所有人都多  
1988.07.18 星期一 晴  
我想要一根魔杖，属于自己的魔杖，而不是爸爸的，妈妈的，或者我的那些家庭教师的。为什么我不能拥有自己的魔杖？每一个巫师都应该有，没有魔杖的是多比，还有古灵阁的那些妖精们。妈妈总是说我应该等到11岁，到时候就会给我买一根自己的魔杖了。但是你瞧，并不是所有事情都必须到了年纪才能干的。难道因为我不够11岁，就不必学习霍格沃茨的课程了吗？因为我不够17岁，就不必学习餐桌礼仪，谈话礼貌了吗？为什么单单魔杖这一回事，就必须要等到11岁？我完全可以掌握魔杖的使用技术，我能够用妈妈的魔杖发射火花，还能熄灭房间里的蜡烛，让关上的抽屉打开。爸爸说过，只有优秀的巫师孩子才能做到这点。下一次，妈妈带我到对角巷去的时候，我要偷偷溜走，去奥利凡德那里买一根自己的魔杖回来。我有很多钱——马尔福从来不缺钱，虽然这些钱并不都是我自由支配的。  
1988.08.31 星期三 晴  
我讨厌奥利凡德那个家伙。我决定再也不见他了。他竟然识破了我的谎言，得知了我不是“明天就要去霍格沃茨了，所以要赶快来买一根魔杖”的克里斯图·马特。可恶的老山羊。  
1988.10.01 星期六 雨  
我被父亲关了禁闭，这是记忆中的第二次。第一次还是我很小的时候打翻了妈妈的首饰盒。在被关进黑屋子之前我带上了这本日记，好让自己有些事情做。现在，正好我没什么事情，不必抄写拉丁文诗句，不必背诵魔咒，也不必清洗魔药器材了，就来记录一下今天到底发生了什么：

布雷斯·扎比尼是个狂妄自大的混蛋，从来都是，只是我一直没看清楚他的嘴脸，还仁慈地允许他加入我们的小圈子一起玩，父亲对他的母亲也格外体恤，带着我和妈妈参加了她的不知道是第几次的婚礼。妈妈说过，一个女人要是结了两次以上的婚，那就是个不值得谈论的人。这没错，从她生的孩子就能看出这一点。她的新婚丈夫的名字我不会拼，是个很富有的钻石商人，比布雷斯的妈妈老很多，一副酒囊饭袋样儿。父亲和许多他的朋友都来捧场，其中也有很多人像父亲一样带了全家人一起过来。

晚餐之前我们几个小孩子一起在花园里玩，布雷斯对西奥多的新手表很感兴趣，想要拿过来研究一番，西奥多不肯，两人就吵了起来，结果布雷斯冲他喊了一句“你这个食死徒！”

这句话犯了众怒，格雷戈尔和我互相看了一眼，一起冲上去揍了布雷斯，文森特过了一分钟后也来帮了忙，我们打成了一团。大概是达芙妮跑去叫了大人，出来的是父亲和一脸不郁的布雷斯的妈妈，那个今天当新娘的女人。父亲黑着脸挥了挥魔杖，我们几个就发现自己躺在地上，彼此隔着好几英尺远。他对其他几个孩子说他们的父亲请他们回到客厅去，并且向布雷斯的母亲道了歉，然后就带着我和妈妈提前告辞回到了家里。我还来不及说什么，就被父亲怒气冲冲地吼了一句“你怎么敢！”然后拽到了黑屋子，母亲一句话都没有帮我说。

我感到很委屈，一个骄傲的马尔福是不该有这种情绪的，但是我很委屈，我哭出来了。不过，我是不会让黑屋子外的那两个人看见的。他们也许在吃着美味的晚餐，烤鸡，蘑菇汤，还有甜点。我还没吃饭，我很饿。  
1988.10.02 星期日 雨  
我被关了一整夜，直到中午才被放出来。我没有去客厅吃饭，父亲也没有勉强我，而是任由我回到了卧室。过了一会儿，多比端着一盘三明治过来，说是母亲为我准备的。我确实饿坏了，肚子比怄气重要，而且父亲也许不知道母亲送了吃的过来。

我刚吃完父亲就进来了，对我说如果晚饭还是不想下楼去吃的话也可以，还说他下个周末会跟我谈谈关于昨天的事情。他没有再生气，但脸色还是很怕人。我觉得他平静的样子比他昨天气势汹汹还要可怕。我尽量没有表现出来，但也没有愚蠢到去顶撞他。  
1988.10.08 星期六 晴  
我想，我是给父亲惹了大麻烦。我从没想过那个词的背后有那么多的故事，没想过马尔福家族在我出生之前是经历过多少风雨和是非才有今天的稳定和地位。父亲告诉我的关于那个“连名字都不能提的人”的事情让我又是兴奋又是害怕，可是他竟然被一个还没学会走路的小孩子打败了，真是不可思议。而那个孩子——哈利·波特，就写在我最近被要求读的一本书里，竟然跟我一样大！我不禁想象，如果干掉了了不起的魔王的人是我……哦，也许我不该这样想。

我答应父亲不再提起那个词了，它会给父亲带来无穷无尽的麻烦。在我有记忆之前，父亲还是个“站错了队”的失败者——父亲这么说的。为了摆脱这个名头，他花了无数的加隆，动用了无数的交情才慢慢恢复到今天的地位。用父亲的话说，如果我还想拥有体面的袍子，可口的食物和将来数目可观的财产，我就必须对这个话题讳莫如深，像父亲和父亲的其他朋友一样。

我还明白了父亲为什么对有些朋友有两副面孔，那是因为他们也用两副面孔对待他。那些人在发现父亲站错了队后用一副痛打落水狗的态度对待他，却在父亲捧出一堆加隆后又立时换上了笑脸。他们不值得被真诚对待。

虽然我明白了自己险些犯了多大的错误，但我还是不能原谅父亲把我关进黑屋子里十几个小时。所以我决定，这周依然不跟他讲一句话。  
1988.10.16 星期日 阴  
今天是我第一次接触黑魔法理论——我最感兴趣却一直被禁止涉足的领域。庄园的藏书室里，有一个角落是从来不让访客靠近的，我也始终无缘得见。但今天，父亲从里面拿出了一本《黑魔法溯源》，并允许我在他在场的前提下每周看一个小时。我高兴地翻开来快速地读完了第一章，就被这些东西深深地吸引住了。虽然只是理论性的东西——我也没指望父亲允许我接触更多——诅咒与反咒的基本原理，黑魔法的产生历史和界定观念等等，但它们为我打开了另一道门，通往另一个世界。这个世界更加自由，也更加神秘，充满了未知的乐趣和力量。谁能想到这个世界里的一个普普通通的茶杯，在另一个世界里能吸收魔力？就像麻瓜永远无法理解魔杖能够指挥和变出东西一样，那些坚持这种魔法是“邪恶的”人也永远无法理解这种法术带来的满足。我迫不及待地想继续看下去，可惜时间到了，我不得不看着父亲把它重新收回到书架上，然后用24个小时期待下周日的上午10点。  
1988.11.29 星期二 雨  
哈利·波特这个人物真是令人好奇又嫉妒。爸爸和妈妈都对他有很多的猜想，朋友们也都对他很有兴趣。《近代魔法兴衰》里说，他很有可能拥有连黑魔王都不了解的力量，因此才能打败他，而另一种说法是他本身就是另一个魔王，我们这些……呃，那个词，可以再次团结在他的旗帜下。然而我对这种说法表示怀疑，因为我根本不相信一个跟我一样大——确切地说还小了快两个月的男孩能够比我还优秀，还强大。

而且，如果他真的有传说中的那么厉害，为什么他不来到魔法世界里，跟我，跟西奥多这些人一起玩呢？为什么不给我们看看他那厉害的法术呢？听说他躲在麻瓜世界里，不想被人找到，把自己保护起来了。真可笑，一个巫师，到麻瓜世界寻求保护！  
1988.12.15 星期四 晴  
魁地奇是最棒的！就算冬天也一样！今天，就在马尔福庄园的上空，我们几个打了一场精彩的魁地奇。我，高尔，克拉布，诺特，我们四个二对二，我跟高尔一组，克拉布跟诺特一组。不得不说，虽然克拉布和高尔都很笨，但克拉布比高尔要灵活那么一点儿，让诺特占了个便宜。不过，有我在，诺特和克拉布加起来也没法抢到球！我们把家里的一个旧的鬼飞球扔来扔去，玩得全身都是汗。

更精彩的是比赛结束后，诺特提议我们悄悄飞出庄园去探险。克拉布和高尔有点害怕，但看到我的表情后就都表示支持了。我跟诺特打头，带着后面两个呆子向天空更高的地方飞去，不知飞了多久，我都有点手心冒汗了。但是我没有表现出来。就在我刚要委婉地表示想飞回去的时候，身后传来了一阵隐隐的轰鸣声！我连忙回过头去，看见一架麻瓜的飞机正从远处朝着我们的方向飞过来！

我大声叫了起来，诺特也吓坏了，克拉布和高尔一秒钟都没耽搁就掉了头往回飞，我冲吓傻了的诺特大吼了一声“快走”他才回过神来，跟着我们一起飞回了地面。我们都惊魂未定，互相指着傻笑了起来。我们决定这件事绝不向大人提起，是我们几个的秘密历险记。

但愿那个麻瓜飞行员吓坏了才好呢。  
1989.02.13 星期一 雪  
明天是情人节了，我终于能趁着爸爸和妈妈都在为对方准备礼物的时间，来为我喜欢的姑娘们准备一些礼物了。在度过了一个宾客如云的新年后，我收到的礼物和零花钱足够我抽出一小部分博得几个姑娘的欢心。当然，与此同时，我也知道有些大胆的女孩子——比如潘西，她的卧室里也一定放着明天要寄给我的礼物。潘西长得并不好看，但是许多人都因为她的父亲很有钱而对她说奉承话。这大大影响了她的判断力。不过除了这一点，她还算是个大家闺秀：不算太出众，但也基本合格。她的钢琴弹得中规中矩，头发梳得整整齐齐，游泳游得很好，喜欢可爱的卡片和魔法娃娃。

我掂量了几个不太喜欢的礼物：来自中国的南海珍珠，一对怪模怪样的金坠子，还有一副会根据人的手型调整大小款式的手套。我决定把珍珠送给潘西，把那对坠子送给格林格拉斯姐妹。

晚安，日记，明天我要学习基础近身格斗。  
1989.06.05 星期一 晴  
生日快乐，我九岁了，不过今天妈妈要带我去看魁地奇比赛，晚上也许会在爱尔兰的什么地方住一晚。我喜欢这个生日礼物！  
1989.12.31 星期日 雪  
好久没写日记了，感觉自己对于记日记渐渐失去了兴趣。开始有很多其他的方法能让我体会到日子一天天过去，我学会了简单的拉丁文读写，魔法历史还有魔药实验操作，我的新课程将会添加法语和黑魔法入门。距离我去上学还有一年多了，母亲很舍不得我，但我很期待。  
1991.05.20 星期一 雨  
翻开这本日记我才发现，自己竟然有一年多没有碰过它了。

今天想起来写日记，也是一个偶然。

今天是母亲的生日，我送了她一个不用魔法做的木刻玩偶，我自己刻的，花了我三个月的睡前半小时。父亲对这个玩偶有点不满，在他看来一个巫师应当选择更加便捷的方式，更加能体现自己魔力的方式去表达对母亲的爱，但妈妈却高兴得哭了出来，她把我搂进怀里，对父亲说不许你说德拉科的不是，他是我的儿子，他送什么我都喜欢。然后父亲就不说话了，我被母亲搂在怀里什么也看不见，却感到一只手轻轻抚了抚我的头。那不是妈妈的手。

我忽然感到一阵沉重，莫名的。也许这就是长大了的感觉吧，有一些我没法命名的东西要守护，有一些说不出的感情在心里滋生。我开始鼻子发酸，自从那次被关黑屋子以来，这是我第一次想哭。

可是我没有哭。父亲说男孩子长大了，要像个男人一样不能随便掉眼泪。

而且今天是母亲的生日，生日快乐，妈妈，我永远爱你。  
1991.06.05 星期三 晴  
我11岁了！好开心！这意味着我可以有自己的魔杖，自己的宠物，自己的学校和同学！还有不到两个月我就要去霍格沃茨了，虽然还没有收到录取通知书，但这是毫无悬念的不是吗？我会进斯莱特林，然后很快成为魁地奇队长，级长和学生会主席，成为所有老师的宠儿，因为我已经学会了很多课程，这是那些麻瓜出身的孩子之前连听都没听说过的。母亲送了我一身新袍子，父亲则送了我一袋子加隆——说是我在霍格沃茨第一年的零用钱。

（我得悄悄说一句，这个礼物真没创意。反正现在我的日记已经有三道魔法锁了，他打不开）

母亲今天又红了眼圈，总是舍不得一整个学期见不到我。我有点不耐烦，因为这是每个巫师都要去的，她自己也是在霍格沃茨毕业的。  
1991.07.16 星期二 晴  
我收到了霍格沃茨的录取来信！虽然在爸爸妈妈面前，我装得若无其事，点了点头就回去读我的法文，但是回到卧室里，我还是举着那封盖着一个“H”火漆的信手舞足蹈了半天。父亲已经答应了我，明天会陪我和妈妈一起去对角巷买上学需要的东西，显然他也非常高兴。虽然霍格沃茨里一向都充满了很多根本不配呆在那里的麻瓜种，但此时此刻，我愿意跟他们分享同一种心情：

要上霍格沃茨了！真开心！  
1991.07.31 星期三 晴  
好险，好险！我差点忘记了那个卖魔杖的老头儿记性好得惊人，我可不能让他认出我曾经冒充11岁的小巫师来企图买到一根魔杖！我找了借口要留在摩金夫人的长袍店里找更合适我的衣服，打发妈妈去帮我买了。我还遇见了一个戴着一副破眼睛的男孩，长得一副弱不禁风的样儿，却说自己是纯血的。我才不信呢。

从长袍店里出来后我自己去了飞天扫帚专卖店，一眼就看上了那把最新款的光轮2000。我央求父亲为我买一把，可是父亲却说一年级新生不可以自带飞天扫帚，买了也没用。我很生气，这种规定分明是给那些胆小怕事的平庸之辈准备的，为什么我还要遵守？父亲没有批评我的这番争辩，只是说如果我这个学年拿到了年级第一名就买给我最新的扫帚，这样二年级的时候，我就可以进学院队了。  
1991.08.31 星期六 晴  
箱子收拾好了。魔杖准备好了。第二天要穿的衣服多比也叠整齐放在我的床头了。我已经兴奋得睡不着了。

霍格沃茨，我来了！


	2. 上学篇

亲爱的妈妈、爸爸：  
我进了斯莱特林了！

这是个好消息，对不对？尽管这也是早就预料到的。

可是还有个坏消息，爸爸，您能想得到吗？我遇见了哈利·波特，竟然就是那个我在对角巷摩金夫人长袍店看到的那个弱不禁风的小眼镜儿！而且他竟然跟韦斯莱做朋友！我们打了一架，我，克拉布，高尔，和波特跟韦斯莱。当然，我们赢了。实际上我基本没动手，克拉布和高尔就足以把那俩小个子放倒了。

霍格沃茨的礼堂真大，爸爸，这里有成千上万的蜡烛飘在上空，天花板被施了魔法，看起来跟外面的天空一样，漂亮极了。我还在教师席上看见了斯内普教授，那个来过家里辅导我魔药的老师。马库斯说他其实真正擅长的是黑魔法，这是真的吗？他还是我们斯莱特林学院的院长，大家对他评价很高。

克拉布和高尔也进了斯莱特林，我原本以为他俩那么蠢，有可能进赫奇帕奇的，没想到他们不仅进了斯莱特林，还跟我一个宿舍。第四个室友是布雷斯·扎比尼，我还是有点讨厌他，毕竟他跟我们可不是一类人。那家伙特别傲慢，但幸好克拉布和高尔都是我的死党，如果布雷斯想要找麻烦，那就只能找给自己。

斯莱特林的宿舍在湖底，从封闭的窗子往外看，能看到湖底下的人鱼，他们长得可真丑，我遇见了一只特别丑的，或许是男的，隔着窗子冲我嚷嚷，于是我对着他扔了个橘子。公共休息室里充满了湖底透下来的绿莹莹的光，很漂亮，不过这些您是早就知道了的。

晚安，爸爸，明天我就要上课了。

爱你们的德拉科

1991.09.01 晚上  
1991.09.05 星期四 晴  
魔药课上得可真爽。波特那个家伙一上来就出了丑，活该。不过，斯内普教授的确是在故意为难他，那些问题我都只记得个大概而已。也许他是想试一试波特是不是有特别了不起的地方吧，不过，很显然，他一点儿也没有。

那个格兰杰傻爆了，长得一副麻瓜种的样儿，还有一对大门牙，一张嘴就露出来。不自量力。

隆巴顿简直比克拉布还要笨。  
亲爱的爸爸：  
如您所言，爸爸，我会跟波特尽量少发生冲突的，实际上我们遇得到的机会并不多，只有魔药课而已，斯内普教授对纪律要求很严，我们也不会去冒犯他。

霍格沃茨的课程都很棒，也许魔法史课除外，宾斯教授很无聊。

替我向妈妈问候，我很想念她。

爱你的德拉科

1991.09.25 星期三 晚上  
1991.09.26 星期四 晴  
该死的波特，死眼镜波特！臭大粪波特！

凭什么他连扫帚都没摸过就比我飞得好那么那么多？！难道他就那么了不起吗？那个麦格，装得一副公正严明的样子，为什么没把他开除？还不是因为她是格兰芬多的院长，偏袒自己学院的学生吗！等着吧，波特，我一定想法子把你赶出霍格沃茨，你根本不配呆在这儿，因为你挑选朋友的眼光。

这件事不能告诉父亲，要借刀杀人不留痕迹，没错，我真是太聪明了，费尔奇先生，真是有劳您啦。  
1991.09.27 星期五 晴  
他妈的。

他妈的。

他妈的！

波特凭什么进球队！霍格沃茨甚至都不允许一年级新生自带飞天扫帚，凭什么波特竟然被允许进了球队？老麦格的偏心太明显了吧？邓布利多是干什么吃的？难道就这么纵容他的副校长在眼皮子底下这么偏袒学生吗？我要给妈妈写信，也要买一把扫帚，光轮2000，别的牌子不要。  
亲爱的妈妈、爸爸：  
不知你们听说了没有，万圣节前夜，一头巨怪闯进了霍格沃茨，大家都吓坏了。

不过，请放心，没人受到伤害。

妈妈寄来的糖果很好吃，是上次我们去潘西家的时候吃到的那种果汁软糖吗？我还想再要一些。

爸爸，波特现在是格兰芬多新的找球手了，您瞧，总有一些人可以有特权不守规矩。下星期就是魁地奇赛季了，我们都非常期待他的表现。

爱你们的德拉科

1991.11.03 星期日 晚上  
1991.11.09 星期六 晴  
该死的格兰芬多竟然赢了。

我不想再多说任何话了，除了换成是我，我一定把波特老早就从扫帚上撞下去。  
1992.01.17 星期五 雪  
哈！斯内普教授要当下次魁地奇比赛的裁判员！太棒了，看来斯内普教授也无法忍受麦格教授这样肆无忌惮地偏袒她的格兰芬多宝贝们，终于要反击了！我越来越喜欢斯内普教授了，这个圣诞节，父亲还特地又邀请了他来家里吃饭，他表扬了我，父亲因此很高兴，奖励了我一套新的龙皮衣裤，这可是非常保暖又非常名贵的——韦斯莱那种穷鬼甚至都没法沾边儿。

我无比期待下周的比赛，格兰芬多输定了。  
1992.01.20 星期一 雪  
今天，我教训了隆巴顿那个小傻帽儿。锁腿咒真是个好玩意，我在家里的实用整人小咒语里看见的，一直没机会试试。那家伙竟然敢挡我的道，还敢说我是靠着关系才得到重视的。我狠狠羞辱了他一番，他根本不配呆在格兰芬多，虽然那个地方已经够糟了，但他连那里所著称的勇气都没有，分院帽一定是睡着了。瞧他那样儿，动不动就要哭，老记不住东西放在哪儿，估计第一年结束后，他就要退学了。用斯内普教授的话来说，“蠢得不可救药”。  
1992.02.01 星期六 晴  
韦斯莱那个红毛鬼！他妈的！要不是他突然袭击，我绝不会被他……我也没被他怎么样，他那整天吃不饱的身子骨，能有多大的力气揍人呢？霍格沃茨的伙食对他来说天天都像是晚宴吧？

但今天依然是我永远也不想回忆的一天，如果说实话的话，这一天里我被韦斯莱那个红毛偷袭了，隆巴顿缠住了克拉布和高尔，波特在斯内普教授眼皮子底下抓住了飞贼，赢了赫奇帕奇。

克拉布和高尔还在医院昏迷，两个不禁揍的家伙。扎比尼肯定看到我的眼睛是青的了，但这虚伪的家伙什么也没说。  
1992.03.18 星期三 晴  
波特，你死定了。

真不敢相信我发现了什么，海格那个傻大个竟然在自己的破屋子里养了一条龙！他这个傻老帽儿，可是帮了我大忙，这一次，我一定要让波特被开除！

我不管爸爸是多么希望我跟波特培养什么良好的关系，我不管，那死小子一次又一次地抢了我的风头，并且，他也一样讨厌我！谁会跟这种人交朋友？他还跟韦斯莱家那个红毛男孩形影不离，不知道什么时候还加上了那个泥巴种格兰杰！他们像是黄金三人组一样整天呆在一起，更可笑的是大家都认为他们三个人是最出色的。

出色就怪了。如果那封信上韦斯莱的哥哥说的是真的，这个星期六我就会让这几个眼中钉滚出霍格沃茨。

我真是天才。  
1992.03.29 星期日 阴  
斯内普教授今天特地来到公共休息室点名批评了我，真丢人。不过，整整50分啊，老麦格扣得也真是狠。

话说回来，其实大家对我被扣分是十分宽容的，因为我只付出了50分的代价，就让格兰芬多整整丢掉了150分！哈！斯莱特林一向分数遥遥领先，就算丢掉50分也绰绰有余，格兰芬多可不一样，他们本来这个学年势头危险，但这样一来，竞争学院杯就彻底没了希望。可以这么说，我是斯莱特林学院的英雄！你以为英雄只是赢得分数的吗？哈，愚蠢的狮子。  
亲爱的父亲：  
您能相信吗，霍格沃茨惩罚学生的措施竟然是去禁林！禁林，父亲，有狼人，有吸血鬼，还有各种各样可怕的生物的禁林！

好吧，我承认，我的确因为夜游违反了校规，但我也因此而帮斯莱特林干掉了一个最有竞争学院杯实力的对手。但让学生去禁林真的是太过分了！

父亲，您是学校的董事会成员，您不能坐视不理。那个海格傻大个还振振有词地说霍格沃茨就是这样的，您应该马上让董事会开除他，并且要求邓布利多加强对学生的保护！

您知道我在禁林里看见了什么吗，父亲？是可怕的吸血鬼！一定是的！海格告诉我们有头独角兽受伤了，可是我看到了，是真的，那个可怕的家伙在吸独角兽的血！而且他看见我们了，我是说我跟波特，我们是一起被罚的。我成功地逃走了。

请告诉妈妈我一切都好，爱你的德拉科。

1992.04.05 星期日 晚上  
1992.04.10 星期五 雨  
考试要来了，我必须努力复习。没人能阻止我得第一名，那个大门牙格兰杰也不行。  
1992.06.07 星期日 晴  
学期结束了，格兰芬多在邓布利多的偏袒下赢得了学院杯，打破了斯莱特林连续7年蝉联冠军的传统。格兰杰成了全校第一名，很明显所有的老师都在照顾那个麻瓜出身的女孩。我对这里的一切感到厌恶了，我只想早点回家去。  
1992.09.06 星期日 阴  
新的学期开始了，尽管波特还是那么令人讨厌，新学期一开始就出了那么大风头开着一辆会飞的汽车来学校，尽管格兰杰那个死麻瓜依然得到老师的偏心，尽管新来的黑魔法防御术老师吉德罗·洛哈特简直像个傻帽儿，但这依旧是个值得期待的新开始。

爸爸已经答应了我买一把新的扫帚，并且保证我可以进斯莱特林球队。队长马库斯已经看到我打球的水平了，再加上父亲的一点“帮助”，这是轻而易举的事情。韦斯莱的那个穷酸爸爸因为飞车的事情受到审查了，波特和韦斯莱都内疚得要命。

生活总是美好的。  
1992.10.31 星期六 晴  
那只该死的游走球为什么不把波特从扫帚上撞死算了！

马库斯那个小人，竟然敢冲我大叫大嚷，他难道忘记了我为球队做过什么？如果没有我，没有我为球队所有人都买了光轮2001，他们只会输得更惨！如果他想把我从球队开除，那么他就随他的意好了，他将会付出代价的。  
亲爱的爸爸：  
我一切都好。

实际上，没有比现在更好的时候了，爸爸，你应该对学校里发生的一切有所耳闻，斯莱特林的继承人出动了，他将要清理学校里不配学习魔法的那些家伙，这真是棒极了，不是吗？我真希望是格兰杰那个泥巴种。

告诉妈妈我很想念她，想念家里的一切，我迫不及待地想要回家拆我的圣诞礼物了。

爱你的德拉科。

1992.11.30 星期一 晚上  
1992.12.20 星期日 雪  
这……怎么可能？

波特是个蛇佬腔，这是毫无疑问的。那些愚蠢的人说波特把蛇放出来咬那个麻瓜芬列里，那根本不是真的。那条蛇，那条蛇完全听从波特的指挥，波特应该是叫它不许去攻击芬列里才对。

可是……蛇佬腔不是萨拉查·斯莱特林的继承人才能拥有的本领吗？我应该写信给爸爸吗？是他叫我不必回家过圣诞节的。学校里已经有一只猫和一个泥巴种被石化了，大家都惶恐极了。虽然我是个纯血种，但……好吧，我承认，我也有那么一点害怕。尤其是今晚的决斗俱乐部之后，波特竟然很有可能是斯莱特林的继承人，那他难道不就能让密室里的怪物想攻击谁就攻击谁了吗？他还会管我是不是纯血吗？

不……这种事情，还是不写信给父亲的好，免得他又觉得我没出息。

可是……  
亲爱的父亲：  
又一个学生被石化了，是那个贾斯汀·芬列里，赫奇帕奇。还有格兰芬多的幽灵，差点没头的尼克。

而且，有件事情我不得不告诉您：波特是个蛇佬腔。您曾经对我说过，只有斯莱特林的继承人才会说蛇佬腔，父亲，难道波特真的是……是继承人吗？甚至，他真的是……是“他”的继承人吗？

帮我问妈妈好，我想念她。你们的儿子德拉科。

1992.12.31 星期四 晚上  
1993.01.31 星期五 雪  
终于轮到格兰杰那个泥巴种了！

斯莱特林的继承人总算替我做了一件好事，不是吗？虽然她只是被石化了，走了运，没有直接被干掉，但其实这样更好——这意味着她要耽搁好几个月的功课，然后再来参加考试，最后排在我的后面——哈！这样想来，真是比她就这么死了要好。

另一件好事，波特是继承人的说法不攻自破了——也是因为格兰杰。我受够了大家把波特当做继承人的阿谀样子，瞧瞧那副德行——“波特，我能给你拍张照片吗？”“波特驾到！大家夹道欢迎！”那根本不是属于他的荣誉！！那是我的，我的！

虽然我也不是继承人，我也不知道谁才是继承人——父亲说什么也不肯告诉我，还叫我不许轻举妄动，就像我真的有办法做些什么似的——但波特也不知道更多不是吗？凭什么他却能收获荣誉，而我这个纯血种古老巫师家族的后代却被所有人忽视？  
1993.03.03 星期三 阴  
要选课了。霍格沃茨的巫师必须早些为将来做打算，这一点父亲早在我上学之前就跟我谈到过。但是，亲爱的日记，这话我只写给你一个人听：其实，我并不想像父亲指示的那样，进魔法部做什么样的官。

我真正感兴趣的是治疗师，或者像斯内普教授一样当一个魔药大师。或许不在圣芒戈或者霍格沃茨就职，只开一间私人诊所或者魔药炼制间，那种“三年不开张，开张吃三年”的活计。我很喜欢魔药学，斯内普教授也总是给我很高的分数，而且并不是完全出于偏心。

我没法忤逆父亲的意思，当然了，不过庆幸的是，我也并不需要违背他。进魔法部和成为一个治疗师同样需要最高的学历和最出色的成绩，选择的课程也并无冲突，因此，我可以假装顺从父亲的意愿，选择他希望我选择的课程和道路。

再说了，以后的事情，谁说得准呢？等到时局变了的那一天……说不定，连完成学业也成了完全不必要的事。  
1993.05.06 星期四 晴  
邓布利多滚蛋了，真是大快人心！我对父亲的钦佩之情增长到了无与伦比的地步——邓布利多都得乖乖听他的，这难道还不说明一切吗？就算邓布利多有多偏心，有多疯疯癫癫，又有多愚蠢，他毕竟是击败了黑巫师格林德沃的人，还做过那么多了不起的事，而父亲一下子就把他赶出了霍格沃茨！哈！

最让人开心的是，格兰杰这一次真的被石化了！上一次她只是生病，真不过瘾。不过这次千真万确，她和那个拉文克劳的级长一起被石化了！

海格那个傻大个也被送进了阿兹卡班，虽然我严重怀疑他不是继承人。父亲什么也不肯告诉我，不过不管怎样，他滚蛋了也是好事。那个大傻个儿只配在那种地方关起来。

唯一不方便的是禁宵令提前了好几个小时，现在晚上6点钟我们就得在宿舍里呆着。一群人在一块，乱哄哄的，我都没法好好写作业了。今年的第一名，我稳操胜券，父亲一定会高兴的。  
1993.07.05 星期一 晴  
我永远不想再回忆这个糟糕的期末了。

邓布利多和海格都回来了，密室的事情最后竟然全赖到了父亲头上，害得他失去职务，被开除了董事会。凭什么？父亲又不是斯莱特林的继承人，凭什么全都怪到他头上？！

父亲总跟我说，不要追求公平，那是不存在的东西。可这话轮到我被不公平的时候，才觉出了有多窝心。

而就像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草一样，本来胜券在握期末可以拿到第一名的我，听到了取消考试的消息。

没墨水了，我想叫多比去买，可是多比被波特放走了。我再也不想写日记了。  
1994.08.15 星期一 晴  
说起来这个学年我过得还算不坏，除了被一头鹰头马身有翼兽划伤了胳膊，可那头畜生最后还侥幸逃脱了以外。布莱克那家伙没把波特干掉算是遗憾，不过，谁让他是大难不死的男孩呢？

值得期待的是三强争霸赛将要在霍格沃茨举行了，这是父亲的内部消息——虽然被开除了董事会，但父亲依然有办法从部里得到最准确的消息。这就是马尔福先生的魅力所在——虽然我不想夸他。他今年给我的生日礼物只是一张去魁地奇世界杯的贵宾席票。  
1994.08.23 星期二 阴  
父亲没有说这意味着什么，但我知道，我知道！他回来了，“他”回来了！这意味着马尔福家族将很快不必卑躬屈膝，意味着我们将再也不用夹着尾巴做人。我们可以肆无忌惮地对泥巴种说：你们是低劣的人种，滚出霍格沃茨！我们可以骄傲地对那些魔法部的垃圾说：你们的权力已经被我们剥夺！

——我也可以高高在上地对波特说：在“他”面前，我才是备受器重的那一个，你算什么东西！

可是……好吧，我也只是这么说说。父亲说的有道理，在局势没有明朗之前，对黑魔标记表现出任何热切的态度都是不明智的。或许这只是几个恶作剧的人开的恶劣玩笑呢？虽然我丝毫不相信任何人有胆子开这种玩笑。  
1994.09.02 星期五 雨  
一个好消息，一个坏消息。

好消息是，波特竟然不知道三强争霸赛的事情，直到最后一刻邓布利多公布了才知道，这个蠢货，亚瑟·韦斯莱和珀西·韦斯莱都在魔法部工作有什么用呢？一丁点消息都得不到的人是不会有什么作为的，永远不会。

坏消息是，三强争霸赛竟然！竟然不许17岁以下的学生报名！真是岂有此理！早知道邓布利多是这样地迂腐，我就该在暑假的时候央求爸爸把我转到德姆斯特朗去，这样起码我还有一丝成为勇士的机会！

不过，很不幸的是，在“黑魔标记”事件之后，本来有些动心了的父亲变得坚决否定这个主意，母亲也用“路太远”的借口搪塞我的要求。好吧，看在霍格沃茨还有几个朋友的份儿上，我就不走了。虽然克拉布和高尔犯起蠢来不可救药，但他们毕竟是我从小玩到大的朋友，我还真有点舍不得他们呢。  
亲爱的爸爸：  
您一定要想想办法，爸爸，您一定要想想办法！！！

那个疯眼汉穆迪是个彻头彻尾的疯子！他是个变态！疯老头子！您必须阻止他在霍格沃茨呆下去！！！

您知道他今天对我干了什么吗，爸爸？他把我变成了一只小白鼬，就因为我跟波特开了个玩笑！

我知道，爸爸，您虽然已经不在学校董事会的名单上，但您的影响力还在。求您了，不管这有多麻烦，让那个老疯子滚蛋！

您的儿子德拉科

1994.09.12 星期一 晚上  
1994.10.31 星期一 晴  
波特用了什么诡计，一定是！臭大粪波特，他到底用了什么诡计！

看看他那副得意的神色！他装作大吃一惊的样子，装得真像，可我能看出来，他心里有多得意，多快活！终于得逞了，不是吗？出尽了风头的波特，人见人爱的勇士！那些霍格沃茨的姑娘，布斯巴顿的姑娘，哪一个不是都目光追随着他？就连潘西——该死的，就连潘西都直直地盯着他！

我等着他成为三强争霸赛里死掉的那些人之一！  
1994.12.23 星期五 雪   
圣诞舞会就要来了，整个霍格沃茨的四年级以上的学生似乎都要留校。大家兴奋地讨论着自己要跟谁一起参加舞会，要穿什么衣服，那些女生尤其是这样。男生则很多都在筹划着邀请谁，用什么方法，并且为难以开口的邀请头疼不已。

当然，我没有这个苦恼——早在一星期前潘西就邀请了我。我本来想邀请达芙妮，或者她妹妹阿斯托利亚也行，可是潘西抢了先——想到她几个月前还崇拜波特，我就答应下来了，到时候让波特看看谁才是舞会上的王子——他连舞伴都没选好呢，而舞会马上就来了！勇士开舞的传统仪式上，他就等着出丑吧！  
1994.12.28 星期三 晴  
圣诞舞会的后遗症终于渐渐淡去了，休息室里不再到处都是宿醉后乱吼乱叫的男生和到处拥吻的情侣，圣诞包裹也拆得差不多了。

我收到了父亲送来的包裹，里面有妈妈为我买的意大利糕点，糖果还有其他很多样我喜欢吃的东西——妈妈总是把我当小孩子；爸爸则送了我更加符合我年龄的东西：一本咒语书《实战策略——不只是咒语》，上面还有他自己的批注。

这更让我觉得自己是个大人了，而不是一个孩子。女孩子们可不愿意去吻一个孩子，不是吗？

哦……说到这个，是啊，那天晚上潘西是吻了我，我发誓是她主动的，我喝了太多的香槟。并不是说我不敢吻女孩子，只是……只是不是她而已。但这没必要跟她说清楚，毕竟现在我也没有什么更好的人选，而且，只是一个吻而已，能说明什么呢？

马尔福一向能自如应付他的初吻的。  
亲爱的爸爸：  
感谢您送我的礼物，我已经看完了第一章了，您的注解非常有用。

今天上神奇生物保护课的时候，我遇到了预言家日报的记者丽塔·斯基特，您知道吗，她竟然是个未注册的阿尼玛格斯！她主动跟我分享了这个秘密，只为了问我几个简单的问题。不过当然，我看得出她只是想写出关于波特的报导才这么做的。她似乎特别喜欢听到跟“大难不死的男孩”相悖的言论，自然，她在我们这里能听到不少呢。

——卡卡洛夫校长跟斯内普教授也是朋友吗？他有两次来教室门口或者办公室门口找斯内普教授，但是都没找到。您一定明白我的意思。

替我谢谢妈妈的礼物，我很喜欢。想念你们的德拉科

1995.01.24 星期二 晚上  
亲爱的爸爸妈妈：  
今天是我的生日，我收到了你们寄来的礼物，我很喜欢。快期末了，相比某些特许不用参加考试的人来说，时间对我们很多四年级学生变得很紧迫了。我当然在认真复习，同时也很期待三强争霸赛的第三个项目。是个迷宫，据说。我们都十分期待霍格沃茨真正的勇士能够取胜，虽然德姆斯特朗也很不错。

说到德姆斯特朗，斯内普教授跟卡卡洛夫的确在私下里经常碰头，而且看起来并不是在叙旧，更像是在谈论什么了不得的秘密。这个秘密是父亲也知道的吗？

希望家中一切都好，更希望第三个项目的时候，你们能想办法来看我——他们说项目举行的时候勇士的家属是可以来观看的，魔法部的一些重要人士也可以来出席，对吧？

希望很快见到你们的德拉科

1995.06.05 星期一 晚上  
1995.07.30 星期日 阴  
这个暑假，是马尔福家族的新生！黑魔王回来了，父亲证实了这一点。我不明白父亲为什么这样忧心忡忡，但只要黑魔王回来了，马尔福家族就能够翻身成为耀武扬威的一族。我们有最纯正的血统，有最大的野心和能力，就算父亲……嗯，犯过一点小错误，但他对黑魔王的支持是毫无疑问的，他对黑魔王的势力崛起是功不可没的。

魔法部的人是一群蠢货，但蠢货总有做对事情的时候，比如撤销邓布利多的诸多职位。他们早就该这么干了，而不是眼睁睁看着那老头肆意干预魔法部的事务。我跟父亲其实都看得出来这是福吉在极力稳定局势，一门心思保住他的官，但这种愚蠢行为恰好为黑魔王的卷土重来争取了时间。父亲开始不时地不回家好多天了，回来的时候脸色也一次比一次晴朗。虽然他不说，但我和妈妈都看得出来，我们家的好运气已经回来了。  
亲爱的父亲：  
正如您之前预料的一样，在所有的一切发生和正在发生的情况下，魔法部所作的一切就只是派了一个新的黑魔法防御术老师到学校里来。

新的老师名叫多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇，是魔法部的高级副部长，如果我没记错的话，也是斯莱特林学院的。很明显，她是福吉派来的眼线，让魔法部可以更多地插手霍格沃茨的事。学校里被禁止谈论那个人的事情，尤其是乌姆里奇的视线范围内，但所有人都在窃窃私语。乌姆里奇除了教课外，还负责对每个科目的老师进行调查评估。她自己的课上得枯燥无味，照本宣科并且丝毫学不到新东西，估计她会要求所有的科目跟她一样。

上周我们的魔药课也经过了评估调查，乌姆里奇没有问什么特别的问题，但斯内普教授却显得很警觉。说实话，在这学期还能够在学校见到斯内普教授真是一个奇迹，他真的很……让人看不透。

海格那个大个子消失了，但邓布利多对此一个字都没提，他不想让人注意到这个，是吗？

祝您和妈妈都过得好，德拉科

1995.10.12 星期四 晚上  
亲爱的父亲：  
首先，爸爸，我圣诞节可以回家过吗？

五年级的学业十分繁重，爸爸，繁重。我觉得我简直要崩溃了，老师们留的作业太多了，课程又难了好几倍。我们全都应接不暇地在赶功课，赶功课，赶功课。甚至一周有好几天得熬夜到一两点钟才能完成。我觉得我十分需要回家休息一番。

乌姆里奇又出了个“幺蛾子”，取缔了学校里所有的非批准社团和团队。当然，斯莱特林的魁地奇球队有斯内普教授帮忙，很快就通过了审批，格兰芬多就没那么幸运了。

说到这个，爸爸，我跟斯内普教授有过一次私人性质的谈话，不知他有没有写信告诉你。就在我去找他批准斯莱特林球队重组的时候，我问他对现在正在发生的一切有什么看法。

一开始他不肯说，他真的是个十分谨慎的人，或许这就是他能够在那个人和邓布利多眼皮子底下活到现在的原因吧。不过，他对您还是很念旧情的，这一点在我小时候就看得出来，你们是很好的朋友，对吧？他多少暗示了我他会尽力保护我们斯莱特林的学生，虽然还是滴水不漏。

替我向妈妈问好，想念你们的德拉科

1995.11.29 星期三 晚上  
亲爱的父亲：  
霍格沃茨的通信渠道肯定是被监视了，父亲。

我在报纸上看到了那件事，它造成了很大的影响，大家众说纷纭，一片惶恐。但我们的小圈子里却有种特别的安定氛围，这很有助于我们专心学业，专心考试。

我们特别关注的那位明星学生却不是这样，似乎整天在忙着什么特别神秘的事情，我觉得这样很不对，不是一个学生应该做的，更是徒劳无功的，您说呢？

一定记得替我问候我好久不见的家人们，想念你们的德拉科

1996.02.10 星期三 晚上  
1996.04.30 星期二 雨  
好久没写日记了。

父亲不肯说，但他们一定在谋划着什么。妈妈的信里说他现在几乎不住在家里——如果我说这话不是太过分的话，只有那个人能在晚上把爸爸从妈妈的房间里拖走。

我的朋友们都在更加努力地准备迎接考试，甚至有些野心勃勃的人比以往更加努力了，将来我们可能遇到的资格审核会比O.W.Ls考试严格得多，我们在某些领域学到的也将比在学校里学到的要多。梅林见证，我都开始迫不及待了。

不过，这并不影响我在学校里分神找波特的麻烦——而且如果我能在学校里把他干掉，就不用“他”费劲了，哈哈。

乌姆里奇的调查小组起了大作用，连我都不敢相信，她真的挤走了邓布利多。现在这老女人成了新的校长，而除了我们调查小组以外，所有人——甚至包括整个城堡——都不支持她。实际上我们调查小组也不是很喜欢她，互相利用罢了。

我十分期待这个学期的结束，然而如果我再在日记里废话而不是去练习变形咒语的话，恐怕我就要留级了，梅林保佑我。  
1996.07.30 星期日 阴  
没什么不能接受的。这没什么不能接受的。

父亲坐牢了，母亲崩溃了，我继承了父亲未竟的一切——屈辱，折磨，威胁，重担……还有机会。

是的，机会。只要我完成了这一切，只要我办到了其他人办不到的，我就能拯救马尔福家族，我的父亲会获释，我的母亲会恢复红润的气色，我本人则将成为他最重视的成员和干将，甚至连姨母都望尘莫及。我将收获无与伦比的荣耀，获得其他人做梦都想不到的能力。

我已经想到了一个主意，我相信这是其他人都没有意识到的。他们等着我出丑，等着我害死我的父亲，击垮我的母亲，但他们错了。我将把马尔福的姓氏抬升到一个前所未有的高峰，他们等着看吧。

明天要想办法甩掉担心过头的妈妈。  
1996.10.19 星期六 阴  
不……我没有杀过人，这太荒唐了！我想过我希望波特死掉，想过希望老邓布利多早点滚蛋，但是……我从没有，从没有想过亲手杀死他！

怎么办？想到这个我会双手发抖，会心跳加速，甚至无法呼吸。我不得不停下来手头的一切，去最近的一个盥洗室，把自己淹死在水龙头里。

蛋白石项链的事情没有被深究，我不知道自己是遗憾多一些，还是庆幸多一些！这是我第一次给一个陌生人施夺魂咒……很成功，但是很残酷。看着罗斯默塔夫人热情的笑脸一瞬间变得呆板、迷茫，看着她的一向带着笑意的眼睛变成了一片空白……不，我多么希望这不是我做的，多么希望有人能帮我！

可是我知道波特察觉了，是的，他在火车上就肯定察觉到了，只是他不知道我接受了具体什么样的任务……不知为什么，虽然我现在更恨波特，却无意再在分数，取笑，魁地奇上跟那些蠢货继续纠缠。真奇怪，这些事情现在变得微不足道，甚至看着老鼻涕虫那个家伙竟然偏袒波特，也再难激起我任何特别的愤愤之情。

——在生死任务如同达摩克里斯之剑悬在头顶时，谁还会在意一阵风刮得太过猛烈？

斯内普也知道是我干的，他不可能猜不到。但是不，“他”强调过这是我的任务，我不可能去求助他。这么多年，斯内普一直是一个明哲保身的懦夫，一有动静就钻回他的蛇窝里才活到今天。当我的父亲被抓进阿兹卡班时，他无动于衷地躲在学校里上课，批改论文，当“他”询问手下是否应该去阿兹卡班营救卢修斯时，他不动声色地建议为了大局保全还是不要这么快打草惊蛇——我去他妈的不要打草惊蛇，难道你和我父亲不是朋友吗，斯内普？难道我父亲没有把大把大把的加隆和珍惜药材在每个节日送给你吗？

这个懦夫，懦夫，斯内普。不管母亲是如何求他的，我不会再要他任何的帮助——因为他永远不会出于真心帮助我，当他提出帮助的时候，他只是觉得此事有机可乘，在事成之后掠夺成事者的荣誉罢了。

这一次，斯内普，你的如意算盘就打空了。  
1997.03.01 星期六 阴  
又一次失手……哦，我不能再这样下去，不能！不能！

本该送给邓布利多的酒被韦斯莱喝了，而波特用一块粪石救了他，这像不像一个大大的笑话？

可是我的使命让我无法再成为能够欣赏玩笑的人，不能。我耽误不起时间了！消失柜就快完成试验，邓布利多的却还虎虎如生……如果我再不找机会下手，我就将失去家人！

可是……可是……

没有可是了，德拉科·马尔福！你没有退路！看看你的手臂！看看你所做的一切！再想想你正身陷囹圄的父亲，想想你孤立无援的母亲！只要杀死邓布利多……只要找机会杀了他……一切都将转圜……

哦，梅林……只有梅林能够理解我……

哦，还有桃金娘，真是可悲而可靠的伙伴，不是吗？我偶然地在一间盥洗室遇见这个哭哭啼啼的女幽灵，却没想到整个城堡里只有跟她我才能说几句知心话，毫不掩饰地在她面前哭泣……她会为我保密的，我相信她。虽然她不会立下一个牢不可破的誓言，也不会从我的加隆或者权力上获益，可我就是相信她不会出卖我，因为我们是一类人。或者一类鬼——我的灵魂早已堕落，早已不能称为“人”了吧。

动手。下一次邓布利多离开学校的时候就动手。  
1997.06.30 星期一 阴  
我多么希望，我还能看见明天的太阳。宿舍里大家都睡了，克拉布的呼噜声打得像头猪，一头无忧无虑的猪。宿舍里看不到天空，湖底的光绿莹莹地透进窗子里来。我第一次觉得这种绿色的光线是饱含了悲悯和冷清的。我早早躺在了床上，因为一切已经安排好，只需等待。等待是种折磨，是的，就在今晚，就在邓布利多离开学校的今晚……

时间一分一秒地向我走来了，我清清楚楚地听见她的足音，轻巧地踏在我的心上，一秒，一秒，一分，两分……还有五分钟就该走了，再躺一会儿吧。

我亲爱的日记，如果下一个翻开你的人不是我，请你告诉他/她，我爱我的父母。  
1997.07.20 星期日 阴  
我永远也忘不了那一刻，不是斯内普举起魔杖杀死邓布利多的那一刻，也不是邓布利多像个破碎的布偶一样摔落天文塔的那一刻，而是在我被斯内普几乎拖着拽着走出城堡将要幻影移形的那一刻——整个城堡的灯一下子黑了，那个我熟悉的、温暖的城堡变成了充满杀戮和血腥的战场，到处是惊慌的哀嚎，奔跑的人群和乱射的咒语……好多人倒下，曾经闪着欢乐的愤怒的眼睛空白一片，呆呆地看着其他人继续杀戮……

从那一刻起，我知道，我的灵魂也跟着城堡的火光一起，整个熄灭了。

我不恨斯内普抢夺了我最后的机会和荣誉，我不恨。我知道我最后已经放弃了，我已经放低了魔杖。如果我的家人能够安全地被保护起来，我不在意究竟是黑魔王掌权还是邓布利多继续他虚伪的政客手腕。

斯内普是新的食死徒明星，毫无疑问。他还是我们的新校长。我知道自己永远也看不透这个人的心思，他不仅仅是超高的大脑封闭术师，更是一个生活在地狱里的魔鬼。

话说回来，谁他妈不是活在地狱里呢？

父亲从阿兹卡班回来了，是近期的事情。他瘦削不堪，被剥夺了自由活动的权力，所有的食死徒对他维持着表面的尊敬，却实际上不屑一顾。黑魔王带着他的一干手下就这么大摇大摆地驻进了马尔福庄园，在我母亲一个人守着这里的时候。贝拉姨母那个疯子只会恨不得把一切献给黑魔王，如果黑魔王说要杀我，她会第一个举起魔杖。父亲变了，变得暴躁易怒，失眠，酗酒，歇斯底里……虽然他大多数时间表现得小心翼翼，但庄园酒柜里的酒一直在减少，父亲的眼窝也一天比一天深陷，引以为傲的顺滑金发也整天乱糟糟地披散着。

——这一切真的是马尔福家族追求和支持的吗？  
1997.09.28 星期日 阴  
好笑吧，我又回到学校里来了。波特三人组已经退学了，否则斯内普一秒也不会耽搁就会把他们抓去见黑魔王。

我的父母被囚禁在了庄园里，那里现在成了黑魔王的总部。

两个新的食死徒卡罗兄妹开始教我们如何使用不可饶恕咒，在那些麻瓜出身的学生身上。克拉布和高尔别的科目都一塌糊涂，这一门课却得心应手，正像他们的父亲一样。

而就在刚刚，斯莱特林球队的新队长——叫什么来着？他通知我今晚球队第一次训练。

——亲爱的日记，你说，这一切是不是显得特别滑稽？  
1997.12.26 星期五 阴  
我快要疯了，这样下去我一定会疯。

没有朋友，没有家人，没有未来。战争遥遥无期，我们一家人在庄园里无所事事。

我们很安全，但我们都明白自己命悬一线。

我们家人团聚，但每天说不上一句话，见不到一次面。

庄园里唯一的生气是地牢里囚犯的哀嚎和贝拉姨母的狂笑。

我想回到学校，至少在那里有更多的人在说话，在做事情，即使大部分事情同样是折磨麻瓜。

我不想回到学校，在那里我说着无关痛痒的话，做着毫无意义的事，吃饭睡觉折磨麻瓜，比一具行尸走肉还要不如。

这一切什么时候才能结束？

这一切什么时候才能结束？

这一切究竟什么时候才能结束？


	3. 战后篇

1998.07.30 星期四 晴  
在长达两个多月的审问、变相囚禁和取证搜查后，我在战后第一次得以回到马尔福庄园。

一座空荡荡的庄园。

大门的禁制已经被傲罗解除，虚掩着。通往宅邸的石板路不复整洁，散落着零星的物品——掉落的药品盒子，破碎的金属架；以往修剪平整的草坪被翻起了一整块草皮——彻底搜查的结果。草根和泥土混在一起，松松地堆在道路两旁，想是下过几场雨，甚至还在泥土堆上长出了新的杂草，新绿新绿的。

宅子的门是关着的。它回应了我的魔杖触碰，打开来。我走了进去。

我回家了。

尽管大厅同样是乱糟糟的一团，但没有了战时笼罩在这里的一团阴霾，反而让人觉得好得多。到处都被搜查遍了，尤其是会客厅地板下面的秘密储藏室——是我主动交代的，因为我很清楚魔法部的人如果不把庄园里最后一品脱龙血拿走，是不会甘心放我出来的。我暂时只简单地收拾了一下我的卧室，让自己有得住——庄园里没有法子找到一个新的小精灵来做这些了。明天再去管那些丢了一地的盒子和违禁物品的残渣吧，反正它们乱七八糟地堆在客厅这么久都没爆炸或者散发毒气，再放一个晚上也不会有危险。

他们告诉我一个星期后去保释妈妈，我得在这段时间里把家里收拾好。

不过不是现在，我只庆幸庄园里还有可以洗澡的地方。

睡觉前我最后想到的，是罗纳德·韦斯莱对他家的房子的评价：

“不怎么样，但这是家”  
1999.03.27 星期六 晴  
今天是父亲回家的日子。我们一家人，在黑魔王终结11个月之后，终于团聚了。

我们开了一瓶香槟——是在对角巷买来的，家里的酒窖被搜查过后已经不剩什么了，魔法部虽然被叫做魔法部，但对待敌人，呵，其实也跟强盗没什么两样。我们已经被洗劫一空。

父亲的保释几乎花掉了马尔福家族所有可以拿得出来的加隆，尽管如此，我和母亲还是很高兴能在父亲回家的时候为他展现一个整洁的庄园，一切都井井有条，所有的礼节和排场都按部就班——这是我们能为他做的最好的了。

母亲和我在餐厅都没说任何安慰或者鼓舞的话，我们像战争之前那样吃饭，谈论天气和食物，饭后我跟父亲去了客厅，母亲留在餐厅收拾打扫。

父亲看着账本的眼神很让我害怕。不是小时候害怕他责罚我或者发脾气说我没有做好事情的那种害怕，而是全新的一种，我害怕他再也无法对我生气发脾气；害怕他会对着马尔福家族的现状垂下两行老泪；害怕他对我说，德拉科，我们认命吧；更害怕他会像个无措的老人一样抬起头来问我：儿子，我们该怎么办？

因为，我也不知道，我们该怎么办了。我们在魔法界的产业已经被低价收购，这是父亲被保释的条件之一。金斯莱或许是个优秀的傲罗和魔法部长，但他同样是个心狠手辣的商人和政客。我作为家族的继承人，亲手签署了十几张转让合约，确保了那些产业和财产都以完全合法的名目从马尔福手里流到部里垄断的或者其他站对了队伍的名流囊中。

现在，我们所有的产业只有在麻瓜世界的几块地皮，租给了那些麻瓜佃户。我没有去霍格沃茨继续学业，不过跟其他不想回去读书的很多学生一样，我拿到了毕业证书。下个月，我会跟其他学生一起参加N.E.W.Ts考试——不在霍格沃茨，那里还没修缮完全，或者说，很多人其实很不想回到失去亲人的地方考试。魔法部临时选了个地方，这几个月来我一直都在复习。

当初父亲要我从政的希望现在破灭了，倒是如了我的心愿——现在，我可以去尝试一下报考治疗师。谁能猜得到当年的下策，现在成了高不可攀的上选呢？

我没敢问父亲以后打算做什么，他上楼睡觉了。现在是午夜1点钟，或许不是我的错觉，但我听得见他们的房间里隐隐传来了哭声。

爸爸……他看起来真的瘦了好多。  
1999.05.02 星期日 雨  
整整一年，这是我在战后第一次回到霍格沃茨。

人们在缅怀，当然了，我所熟悉的人们并不在这张被缅怀的名单上。但我无法不记起克拉布，无法不记起高尔，他们在我的记忆中永远停留在了我们还是孩子时候的模样。他们挪动着笨呼呼的身子为我搬来一张桌子，我坐在椅子上扮演魔法部长对他俩发号施令，努力不笑场。我也无法忘却邓布利多，他临终前最后对我说的那一番话，他是那么希望我站到正确的道路上来……

在这里我遇见了潘西，她对我的态度转变了很多。这是意料之中的。我所认识的名门望族在战后都或多或少地蒙受了损失，而帕金森家族是损失不多的幸运者之一。他们理所当然地都选择了与我们这类站错队的人划清界限。我们简单地聊了几句，得知她选择了继承家族的巫师美容行业。她没有问我将来作何打算。

另一个同我交谈了的是格林格拉斯家的小女儿，阿斯托利亚。她的姐姐达芙妮跟我同级，选择了去德国。很意外，阿斯托利亚却选择留在霍格沃茨继续学业，并且她告诉我，她打算毕业后在这里教书。

我没有留在这里吃午饭，我得去给圣芒戈寄成绩单和求职信。礼堂里聚集了许多伤心流泪的人们，那里不属于我。他们有时间去流泪，去怀念，因为他们在悲伤之后，生活会慢慢回到正轨，而且有人会为他们更好的生活出台优惠政策。

我没有时间。  
1999.07.14 星期三 阴  
新的世界对我还算不薄，我想。

圣芒戈的猫头鹰今天到了，他们录用了我做实习治疗师。我的N.E.W.Ts成绩很出色，我想这帮了我大忙。下周一开始上班，实习期是一年。实习期间的薪水是正式三级治疗师的五分之一，不过维持家用还算充足。

我和父亲谈过关于我的职业的问题，他毫无疑问地不甘心我就这样做一个拿固定死工薪的治疗师，我看得出来。但他没有说什么，只是默默地把那张聘书看了好几遍。妈妈现在已经很能适应做一些家务，她很努力地买来很多书来看，都是关于烹饪和园艺之类。但我打算赚钱后尽快找一只家养小精灵来。

一切都在回归正轨，虽然这条轨道已经完全不一样了。

我只希望爸爸能够早些从消沉中恢复过来。  
2000.01.05 星期三 雪  
再次碰到阿斯托利亚是个意外。她已经是一名在职的霍格沃茨教师，教算术占卜学。她送一个学生来圣芒戈，那学生在早餐时忽然毫无征兆地就大哭起来，哭到几乎脱水，庞弗雷夫人给了她镇静剂，但心理方面的治疗须得到圣芒戈来做。

我请她吃了午餐，她答应了。而这让我生出了一丝久违的……念头。

在下午又处理了三个重度咬伤的病人和一个同时中了锁舌咒混淆咒长出了满身的小疙瘩的男巫后，我回到家，吃了晚饭洗了澡，才终于回过味儿来，明白这种念头是什么。

野心  
2000.05.02 星期二 晴  
我向利亚表白了。她接受了。

如果要我坦诚地说，我并没“疯狂地爱上了她”。但又有多少人真正体会过灵魂之爱呢？人们可以说这是互取所需，是各有所图，但谁又能确保这般促成的婚姻不会生出牢固的爱？我的确无法在跟利亚交往短短几个月后，就宣称“我以生命爱着她”——虽然我跟她说的话差不多是这个意思，但如果这是个可行的方案，我会像爸爸爱着妈妈那样爱利亚，爱我的家庭。

圣芒戈的一年实习期很快就要结束了，他们打算让我在魔药伤害科当三级治疗师。我不得不说，与我同等成绩和能力的一个实习治疗师在三个月前结束了实习，并且直接被任命为二级治疗师。

这不公平。

——但也从没人跟你说过生活是公平的，不是吗？  
2001.01.13 星期六 晴  
我和利亚订婚了。

利亚的父亲，格林格拉斯先生，或者现在该叫安东尼奥了，他同意把利亚的那份财产用来帮我投资麻瓜的稀有金属产业，并且会把他有这方面资源的朋友介绍给我和父亲。

我能做到这一点，着实不容易。

——父亲今天这么跟我说的，而且他露出了一个罕见的、有精神的笑容。

的确是不容易的。

安东尼奥·格林格拉斯也许跟黑巫师、黑魔法之类没怎么打过交道，但在商场上却是个不折不扣的老狐狸。他一副宅心仁厚的面相总是微笑着，但问的问题却不动声色地犀利。

“贵府近年来响应了魔法部的呼吁，对麻瓜的农业产业注入了前所未有的精力。如此的开明转变，真是令人印象深刻。”

如果他直接冷冷地对我说“你们高贵的马尔福家现在只剩下麻瓜的几块农田地维持生计了吧”，我还会好受一些。

但我掌握着他的命门，他也清楚这一点——利亚就是王牌，而这张王牌乐意被我抓在手里。

……其实这样说对利亚是不公平的。

利亚是我见过最与世无争的女孩，战争和阵营这种词语在她身上一点也不合适。她喜欢安安静静地读书，喜欢教学生，过自己的平淡的生活。格林格拉斯家的长女继承了祖业，在德国把产业打理得风生水起，利亚从小便乐得做一个不问世事的小女孩。淡泊是她的缺点，也是她难能可贵的优点。

至少对我来说，这是优点。

不管我接近她的功利目的有几分，我是真的很珍惜同她共进晚餐时候可以聊聊文字，鲜花和霍格沃茨新鲜事儿的一两个小时。她不属于任何一个阵营，不会用输赢评判一个人的一生，她渴望家庭和安定——

这就是我想要的一切。  
2001.12.20 星期四 雪  
我辞去了圣芒戈三级治疗师的工作，同时，我的建材公司也在今天正式在魔法部注册了。

安东尼奥介绍给我的客户和第一笔投资起了大作用，没有他的帮忙，我的薪水永远攒不够一吨稀土。

家里添了新的家养小精灵，同时还收到了魔法部神奇生物管理控制司的赫敏·格兰杰·韦斯莱签署的文件，包括一系列不得虐待家养小精灵的条款和假期津贴等倡议措施。

我签了。因为我不想给自己找麻烦，明年春天的时候，我就要去魔法部跟那些我曾经唾弃过的人卑躬屈膝地介绍我的新产业了。  
2002.06.30 星期日 晴  
金斯莱·沙克尔部长今晚会来庄园里吃饭，一起来的还有妖精建材制造商的代表伯克利，是个妖精；还有两位巫师，分别是我的合作伙伴努克和魔法部神奇生物管理控制司的博斯特。

魔法界的战后恢复是一项大工程，是的。很多很多的村落，房屋，大型巫师聚集地都遭到了永久性的破坏，他们在竭尽全力地修复古灵阁，霍格沃茨，还不得不找其他的地皮去建设新的巫师村落。这意味着巫师界需要大量的建材和懂得跟麻瓜建材商打交道的人。

这个人就是我。

确切地说，是父亲建议我选择这一产业的。在我就职于圣芒戈的那几年，是父亲在打理我们名下的那些麻瓜产业。我以为他从此消沉，所谓打理也只不过是按时收账，但我没想到的是他开始看麻瓜的财经杂志和报纸，做一些真正需要下功夫的市场调查，在我获得了第一笔启动资金的时候给了我一个明确的投资方向。

而现在我成功了。

妖精是战前垄断巫师界特殊建筑材料和工艺的主体。然而，英格兰的大部分矿源都被麻瓜占据，一个小妖精是无法跨越《保密法》去跟麻瓜政府和个体商户打交道的——他们无法伪装成人类。而这就是我的机会。

——有句话是怎么说来着，牟取暴利的最好时机有两个，一是国家民族倒坍时，一是它的重建。

我得去换衣服了。  
2004.07.09 星期五 晴  
明天是我和利亚结婚的日子。

现在是霍格沃茨的假期，利亚几乎整天忙着准备婚礼，虽然马尔福的风格不再像以前那么……唔，铺张，但婚礼是我在这场婚姻中能给利亚最重要的礼物。我懂得婚礼对于一个单纯无争的女孩意味着什么，就算极尽奢华浪漫也不是铺张浪费。

更何况我现在已经有能力负担这样的费用了。

爸爸和妈妈对这桩婚姻都很满意，利亚也很喜欢我的父母。我们会成为一家人。爸爸在晚饭后跟我谈了一会，他现在是我生意上的军师，总是给我好的建议。

不过今晚他给我的建议并不关于钱财。他说的是：

即使你不会像爱情人般爱你的妻子，像爱家人一样爱她。  
2005.12.28 星期三 雪  
爸爸叫我不要着急，但我做不到。

……我怎么能不心急呢？波特都要有第二个孩子了！

我……好吧，我化装去了圣芒戈做了检查，以防战争时期受过什么莫名其妙的伤，但是结果显示我没有。

利亚对我心怀愧疚，我花了很多时间安慰她。但我依然……焦虑。

我不能让自己毁了这个圣诞节，大家都很高兴。  
2006.01.30 星期一 晴  
我要当爸爸了我要当爸爸了我要当爸爸了！

我要当爸爸了我要当爸爸了我要当爸爸了！

我要当爸爸了我要当爸爸了我要当爸爸了！

我爱我的妻子，我爱我的孩子，我爱我的所有的一切！

为什么不把整个房子都挂满粉红色的玫瑰花呢？为什么不把蜂蜜公爵糖果店里所有的糖果都买来分给我遇见的每个小孩？

我知道我像个疯子，但谁在乎呢？我要当爸爸了！  
2006.08.27 星期日 晴  
斯科皮·许伯利翁·马尔福

我的爱，我的生命，我的希望，你就是

是宙斯之子，是太阳神之父，你就是

你拥有源泉般清澈而无尽的父母之爱，将滋养你

直到你拥有强大的神力，成为无与伦比的泰坦巨人

金色的阳光为你升起了，我的儿子

醇清的美酒也为你而酿造，我的珍宝

听啊，那从低空中掠过的，天使和精灵的翅膀在轻轻拍打

梅林见了你的面庞，都会动容

“天使般的面容，淡金色的柔软胎发”，你的母亲对我说

“是我们的儿子”，我无比骄傲地回答

你的母亲给了你生命，而我带给你更加珍贵的宝藏

——我赐予你马尔福的姓氏

和这血脉中蕴藏的，永存的野心  
2013.08.27 星期二 晴  
一眨眼小家伙就七岁了。

还记得我自己七岁的生日那年吗，亲爱的日记，父亲把你送给我，一脸严肃地要求我每月必须写两篇日记？我特地翻开了第一页，看着自己幼稚的笔迹，笑了好一会儿。

而今天，我也要扮演父亲曾经扮演的角色了——将一个日记本塞给新的一个满脸不情愿的小马尔福。小家伙还在舔他的生日蛋糕，蹭了一嘴的奶油。  
2013.09.16 星期二 雨  
我就奇怪庄园里的草皮怎么鼓起了一块！

父亲告诉我这个小故事的时候我没忍住笑了整整五分钟，然后半是得意地跟父亲说我的儿子比他的儿子有创意多了。我记得小时候了不起也就是在床底下挖个洞把日记藏起来，不过说到这个……

我想起了父亲因为我弄坏了他心爱的、上好木料铺成的地板而罚我的事，而这给了我灵感。  
2013.11.07 星期四 晴  
梅林在上，那是我这个季度最大的一单客户！

我永远也忘不了尼尔森先生看到我一手白色粉末的表情——先是惊异，继而困惑，在听我万分抱歉地解释原因后变成努力不要笑出来的样子。

小子，你让你父亲损失了至少十万加隆啊。

现在请一个合适的魔药学家庭教师越来越难了，我认识的所有人都告诉我，在西弗勒斯·斯内普之后，他们再没发现什么满足要求的魔药大师。不过话说回来，斯科皮需要的也许并不是教师而是三个小精灵，负责跟在他身后清理他磨出来的双角兽粉末。  
2013.11.08 星期五 阴  
我要给斯科皮找到一个最好的魔药教授和一套最好的魔药器材，还有一把新扫帚。是的，我要这么做。

尼尔森先生是我见过最高傲的客户，也是我最得罪不起的。几个月来我和我的合伙人们伤透了脑筋，不知如何取悦这位实力雄厚的地产大亨。他从不吃请，生活做派严谨，没有为大家所知的爱好，而且一副严肃得油盐不进的样子。我们试着约了他三次，第一次和第二次他都拒绝了，第三次，也就是昨天，在我们再三保证只是在公司做一次简单的、常规的考察后，他来了，差点握到一手的双角兽粉末。

我几乎无法面对合伙人们的脸色，但今天，就在今天，奇迹发生了——尼尔森先生送了只猫头鹰过来，竟然邀请我去尼尔森庄园吃晚餐！

原因竟然是我误打误撞地摸到了尼尔森先生的命门——孩子。

尼尔森先生跟我有最大的共同点，就是他爱极了自己的女儿。小艾尔玛·尼尔森是我见过最可爱的小孩，或许除了斯科皮。尼尔森先生今晚向我展示了他不为人知的另一面：亲切的一面，作为父亲的一面。我们几乎没有谈生意上的事情，大部分时间都在谈我们各自的小家伙在家里都惹了什么麻烦，然后互相指着放声大笑。

曼彻斯特的那块新地皮上的巫师社区建设肯定是我们的活儿了，可是比起斯科皮到处没心没肺地撒双角兽粉，这一点也不重要了。

——可是古奇一天到晚都在干什么？为什么我的床头也有一包撒了一半的粉末？！  
2014.03.17 星期一 雨  
利亚跟我说了斯科皮在对角巷的遭遇，我一个晚上没合眼。

我的手臂和父亲一样，那个印记已经变得非常淡非常淡，几乎看不出来，但我和父亲都不约而同地选择常年穿着长袖的衣服，即使是酷热的夏天也不例外。利亚是唯一看过我不穿长衬衫样子的人。她试图说服我这印记已经完全看不出了，但她错了。

这印记已经渗入我后半生的生活里，永远无法根除了。

而今天我才知道我也错了，这印记不仅存留在我的后半生里，也将存在于斯科皮的生命里。

我为此而诅咒那个早已死去的人，更诅咒我自己。

我以为我已经习惯了这个世界有多残忍，但是不，当我意识到这个世界会对一个纯净无辜的灵魂做出多么残酷的事情后，我甚至想亲手炸毁了整个世界，连同我自己。

可是我不能。我不能。

我没跟父亲说这个，没有跟任何人说。这份自责和无力感我一个人承受就够了。而斯科皮，他也必须面对这一切，因为他是我的儿子，他是个马尔福。

……可是梅林在上，可不可以让我代替他遭受这些？！  
2014.05.05 星期一 晴  
我从没想过自己会被一个家养小精灵抽一巴掌。

是的，就是今天，当古奇端来我的毛巾，像平常一样汇报了斯科皮在家里的学习情况后，它说的那句话就像是一个巴掌狠狠地抽到了我的脸上。

“小主人没有朋友，主人，没人肯跟他玩儿。”

利亚常年在学校里，我忙起来的时候回到家里甚至连说话的精力都没有，斯科皮有什么呢？一群因为他是食死徒的后代而疏远他的小朋友，一个惟命是从的家养小精灵，还有一大堆死气沉沉的书本。

我是个该下十八层地狱的父亲。

去他的生意，一百万加隆也买不到斯科皮的童年。  
2014.05.31 星期日 阴  
不，我没笑。

我真的没笑。

我不行了我要笑死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

利亚说斯科皮这一定是跟我学的，因为我8岁就会在情人节给她和达芙妮送礼物，我解释了我只是不喜欢那对金坠子，可是利亚压根不信。

……所以斯科皮在7岁的时候就学会谈恋爱是比他老子强的表现？

不过话说回来，我很高兴小家伙和艾尔玛能做朋友，斯科皮不像我，他是个安静得多也敏感得多的孩子，能交到朋友我真的很为他开心。

——虽然他在日记中宣称自己恋爱了让我整整笑了一个晚上。  
2014.12.21 星期日 雪  
那件事已经过去快两个月了。

利亚提前从霍格沃茨回来了。

这场大雪也下了快一个星期了。

可我还是忘不掉斯科皮像一头受伤的小兽的眼神。

利亚说再多安慰的话都没用，我就是个该下地狱的父亲。她应该恨我的，是我把她的儿子烙上了一个永远无法除却的耻辱印记。我也把整个马尔福家族烙上了再难消除的耻辱印记，我，父亲，和祖父。

那个人为什么不死得早一点，或者生得晚一些，生生地毁了马尔福三代人，还要继续毁掉第四代？！

我多想像小时候那样大喊一声：“我不允许！”然后事情多半就不会发生。然而我长大了，明白了很多事情无法遂得人愿，明白了一种深深的无措无力感。

我甚至都没法解雇布雷尔——我的公司在麻瓜社会也注册在案，而在麻瓜社会里，合约期内是不允许无故主动解除员工的。也许巫师的劳动法还没那么完善，但难道我要开除他、放他到外面去说马尔福不肯承认自己曾经是食死徒而让他滚蛋吗？

利亚昨晚在酒窖里找到了我，据说我喝得烂醉，眼睛红肿。我不会再这么做了，我还得给斯科皮一个快乐的圣诞节。  
2015.06.05 星期五 晴  
我发誓，我要用生命去爱利亚。

我不仅要像爱家人一样爱她，也不仅要像爱情人一样爱她，更要像爱一个与我融为一体的灵魂那样爱她。

我永远不会忘记她信上的那句话：

“对我来说，嫁给你意味着与你一起承担。”

亲爱的日记，你永远无法知道这对于我来说是多么大的慰藉。

太久了，我生活在对斯科皮和对利亚的愧疚里，每天把自己弄得忙碌不堪，试图不去想利亚在学校里会受到什么样的眼光和待遇，不去想下一次翻开斯科皮的日记本会看到什么触目惊心的词句……

是我该从鸵鸟般的自责中抬起头来的时候了。

我没有回信。我要等她从霍格沃茨回来后亲口告诉她，我愿意把她真正纳入生命，融入骨血，成为彼此不可分割的一体。  
2016.12.25 星期日 雪  
梅林在上……我希望明年再也不用这么累了。

过去的一年里我和尼尔森先生共同负责的曼城巫师社区房屋建造把我们俩都忙得半死不活，项目终于在前天如期收尾了。

值得高兴的是艾尔玛和查德跟斯科皮相处得非常好，查德是个格兰芬多，可他对斯科皮却非常友善。我十分感激。我还不是很情愿对一个格兰芬多心怀感激，但是……我真的很感激这一切。  
斯科皮，我亲爱的儿子：  
我要跟你谈的，是一个我一直不愿跟你谈起的话题。

我本想等你长大一些再对你说这些，但我想错了。现实的环境已经让你过早地体验了这一切，我甚至应该早一些跟你谈。

是的，我要跟你说的就是食死徒。

想必你已经读了足够多的书了解食死徒和黑魔王都是什么意思，我要跟你说的不是这些书本上就能看到的东西。我要告诉你你想知道的一切。

我要说的是，我，和你的祖父，甚至曾祖父，都曾经是一名食死徒。

我不会否认这一切，斯科皮，我不会，就像我不会否认我上个周三晚上偷吃了一块蛋糕一样——那时候我忽然胃疼，虽然这不是理由。

我没有杀过人，但我曾经三次试图杀害过，并且间接造成过很多人的伤害。我那时候比你要大一些，但依然是个孩子，黑魔王用我的父母的生命威胁我，我不得不这么做——同样不是理由，但我向你发誓，孩子，我从未意图杀戮。

我曾经抱有很严重的种族歧视观念，认为麻瓜出身的人比不上我们这样纯血统出身的古老家族，还对其他生灵报以很严重的偏见。但现在已经不是这样了，那场战争改变了我，现在麻瓜和小妖精是我非常好的事业伙伴；你的到来更加改变了我，儿子，看到你多么喜欢古奇，我又怎么能对小精灵再抱有任何的歧视？

对于我，斯科皮，你已经了解得足够多了，现在我们来关注一下你的生活。

我得承认我很愧疚，孩子，十分愧疚，对于你的处境我从未深入地考虑过，我的童年并不像你这般身处敏感的环境，所受到的待遇也完全不同。但你依然是我的儿子，所以爸爸知道你有多想要朋友，有多想要友善地跟其他孩子一起玩。我也知道他们拒绝了你，让你很伤心。

哦，我的孩子，我是多么希望你不必经受这一切。

可是斯科皮，祈祷和忏悔并非我写信给你的主题，我想要告诉你的，是你该如何面对这一切。

——你的确无法选择你的出身，孩子，但你能够选择自己将成为什么样的人。

任何人都是有选择的，斯科皮，即使是一个“食死徒世家”的孩子。你是这样地纯洁和无辜，你的灵魂上没有一星点瑕疵。你遭到了人们的非议，但你是个友善的、聪明的孩子，没人比我更知道这一点。假以时日，当他们也像我，像古奇一样了解你的时候，他们就会明白你是个多么棒的小伙子。

而你，也将不会甘于缩在“食死徒”的阴影底下过一辈子，而是会证明自己是个优秀的男人，一个卓越的马尔福，对吗！

我相信你，斯科皮，因为你是我的儿子，你是一个马尔福。我们的信仰牢牢扎根在自己身上，比一切都要牢固。

永远爱你的父亲，德拉科  
2017.08.27 星期二 深夜


	4. 参本感言：成为德拉科·马尔福

首先，当然要感谢主编kiyoko同时也是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的coser ，是她提出了这样一个大胆而令人兴奋的构想，没有她，就不会有这次的本子。

还有我们著名的卢心心大人也就是的coser ，是她“忽悠”我说，我们好多小伙伴都来参与本子啦，你快来！于是，我就来了。

其次，我要表达对本子团队中其他参与制作的小伙伴们的敬佩和谢意——那些画手为本子话的插图、明信片和头像，让我除了说美腻外找不出其他的词汇。

而为这本小小的书跑前跑后，从排版到印刷到提货等等一系列后续工程付出了很多隐形心血的朋友们——虽然我们是初次相识但我还是觉得朋友这个词用得没错——真的很感谢她们的付出。读者们看到的书本的精美装帧和简洁明了的排版，都是她们一点一滴付出凝结而成的。

最后，也是最重要的一点——大家可能已经从封底的图标上猜到我要说什么了——我将所有的荣耀和赞誉捧给【MU】魔法界哈研语C，这个群体正如它的名字“MU”一样，永远在书写奇迹。

要成为德拉科并不容易。单单是写出他小时候一边骄纵又一边天真无邪就是一件伤脑筋的事情。我的意思是，一个小孩子——除了汤姆·里德尔那种天生的——总是有他善良天真的一面，无论他是生长在家徒四壁还是丰衣足食的环境中。德拉科儿时纵然是个被宠坏了的小家伙，但我不相信一个孩子能天生就那样坏。因此，我笔下的德拉科是善良的，是对朋友有感情的。

当我终于写腻了一个自视甚高的小混蛋，我却悲哀地发现，要把这个小混蛋硬生生地拉扯成一个肩负重任和危机的大人是多么地不人道——要不还是多写几篇小混蛋吧？

不行。当你塑造一个人物多时，在他身上倾注心血，并赋予他丰富的人格和经历后，他便有了自主的情感，某种程度上，是不以作者的意志为转移的。我想这跟罗琳本意罗赫却不得不看着哈赫生发出自由意志地匹配起来是同理罢，我笔下的德拉科同样自己成长了起来，不顾我这个执笔人是多么心疼不想他长大。

重头戏是战后的德拉科，当然了。这也是当初最吸引我参与本子制作的部分。对读者来说，能由我来为大家诠释一个战后转变的德拉科是一项殊荣；对我本人来说，能在书写的过程中亲身体会一个德拉科的成长也是一个巨大的挑战。

——因为我并非成竹在胸的雕刻师，面对一块璞玉顽石便看得见成型后的作品。我是栽培者，跟读者们一样好奇，好奇在我的培植之下，破土而出的作物会有怎样的形态。而这，才是写作中最具乐趣的部分。

要写好德拉科则须得让自己成为他。我让自己从原著、电影、访谈资料中了解他，又让自己从哈利的视角中跳脱出来，用客观而逐渐主观的态度感受他。

这很不容易，我想。当人们从大战中回过神来，互相拥抱、流泪，庆祝新生，我却独自离开，远离欢呼，远离感恩，心中了然，真正的惩罚马上会纷至沓来。

人群永远是最残忍的。群体是愚蠢的，容易被误导，煽惑，甚至镇压，但也决不可小觑——因为他们若是把怒气和偏见累加起来，是能够杀人的。你看那流言，就算弱不禁风，你一言我一语地加起来也是个十二级的龙卷风；你看那眼光，是低温的，烫在手背上都没有感觉，可千道万道地聚焦上去，也要把铜墙铁壁烧穿。战后的德拉科面对的，正是这龙卷风的流言和灼热的眼光，我究竟是靠着什么样的支撑，才在这般的席卷和镇压下重新站得起来？

我站在破败的庄园门口，仿佛看得见家族引以为豪的收藏和装潢被胜利者们践踏和收缴。我面前摆放着一摞摞的纸页书文，那是痛打落水狗的人们在清算当年。我看见一贯高昂着头颅的父亲从阿兹卡班出狱，那个十几年如一日挺直腰板的男人在我面前轰然倒下——

答案从我的心中生出了：我要延续这个家族。

是的，“延续家族的野心”是我对马尔福家族最大的认识，是这次参本让我领悟到最珍贵的信条。能够认识到这一点，我才认识了马尔福，我才成为了马尔福。


End file.
